1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to feeding devices, and particularly, to a feeding device which can machine a curved surface, and a machine tool using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing field, a cutter of the machine tool is driven to move by a feeding device of the machine tool, and also driven to rotate in high speed by a main shaft of the machine tool at the same time for machining a curved surface of a workpiece. However, after completing machining a first position of the workpiece, the feeding device needs to be driven to lift and move a certain distance to a second position of the workpiece by the main shaft. This consumes more time, and the machining efficiency is decreased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.